At present, liquid crystal display technology is widely used in display of TV, mobile phone and public information; the image quality is an important condition for the success of these products; among the parameters deciding the image quality, the brightness of liquid crystal display is an important parameter standard. However, as for the traditional low temperature poly silicon liquid crystal display applying liquid crystal display technology, its liquid crystal may be affected by low temperature; poor image and optical properties often occur in low temperature environment.
In general, the voltage-transmittance curve of a liquid crystal display panel at minus 20 degrees Celsius has obvious difference with that at normal temperature state of 25 degrees Celsius. As shown in FIG. 1, a voltage-transmittance curve of a liquid crystal display panel at minus 20 degrees Celsius is indicated by 1; a voltage-transmittance curve of the liquid crystal display panel at 0 degrees Celsius is indicated by 2; and a voltage-transmittance curve of the liquid crystal display panel at 25 degrees Celsius is indicated by 3. As can be seen from FIG. 1, between the voltages of 1V and 2V, when the same voltage signals are input, the transmittance of a liquid crystal display panel at minus 20 degrees Celsius is obviously lower than the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel at 25 degrees Celsius. This will cause, under the same voltage signal due to an abrupt temperature drop, a display state in which the liquid crystal display panel will show obvious differences in the brightness, contrast, gamut and other aspects compared with those at normal temperature state, affecting the quality of the display image, making the user experience significantly lower.
Therefore, it is a problem to be solved in the art to improve the voltage-transmittance of liquid crystal display panel in low temperature environment and guarantee the quality of the display image.